1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a line detector camera of the type suitable for employment in dental x-ray diagnostics installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In x-ray diagnostics installations, it is standard to arrange a cassette for acceptance of an x-ray film that is matched to the subject in front of the body part of a patient (tooth, jaw, skull, memory) to be trans-irradiated. When, for example, one wishes to produce a panorama (PAN) exposure of the jaw, a different film cassette having a different film format is required than, for example, when a remote x-ray (ceph) exposure is to be produced of the skull of a patient.
It is known in dental x-ray technology to alternatively be able to make PAN and ceph exposures with the same basic apparatus. For ceph-exposures, a boom having a skull holder and a film cassette appropriately matched to the subject is attached to the basic apparatus. As already mentioned, different film cassettes and film formats are required for these two types of exposure as described in European Applications 0 229 308 and 0 262 522.
Dental x-ray diagnostics installations are likewise known wherein a radiation-sensitive sensor, for example a CCD sensor, having a scintillation layer arranged in front thereof, can be employed instead of an x-ray film. Apparatuses of this type which have been disclosed heretofore, however, are only suitable for the production of PAN exposures (European Application 0 279 294).